


激情开车 ver2.0

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	激情开车 ver2.0

瓦/瓜/六/萤x白  
私设五人合租  
双性！！！为了爽的产物！！！雷的请离开！！  
我不想再被举报一次了啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
不合理的地方就忽视过去吧，吃肉就好，毕竟这就是个童话故事（？！）  
以及表白莉莉。  
没问题就走着

 

事情的起因或许是来源于某一天老白直播时随口说的B话。

“要是哪天我变成个女的，那我肯定先去给我这四个弟弟们爽爽。”

【？？？？？？？】

【这个人又开始了。】

【不是，白哥哥，我估计你就算不变成女的……】

【前面的弹幕矜持！！】

【管管在窥屏耶！】

【感谢老白送的问号风暴。】

弹幕嘻嘻哈哈的打趣成一团，没人把这玩笑话当成真的，老白也很快忘却于脑后，点开了下一把游戏。

所以，当老白第二天早晨醒来感觉下身有点不对劲的时候，他整个人几乎处于崩溃的边缘。

连滚带爬的跑进卫生间，抖着手锁上门，哆哆嗦嗦地拉下自己的裤子，柔软蛰伏着的性器下，本应是柔嫩皱褶的地方此时却多了一条缝，两片贝肉瑟缩着掩盖着潜藏在下面的洞口。

脑子仿佛被炸雷滚过的老白不死心的伸出一根抖若筛糠的手指，略过垂在空气中的小兄弟往下摸了摸，手指上的湿润触感和细软的酥麻感让他像触电了一般猛然甩开手，手背撞击到洗衣机上发出一声巨响。

可是剧痛依然没有让他从自己多了个女人的东西的现实中清醒过来，老白像是不知道怎么办似的呆坐在马桶上，神色茫然，看上去有点可怜。

卫生间的门被人敲响了，门外的人似乎有些慌张。

“老白？老白！你怎么了？刚刚是什么声音啊！”

瓦不管透过磨砂的玻璃只能模模糊糊地看见老白一动不动的身影，自己这样敲门都没有一点反应，他不由的更急了，来回拧了两下上锁的把手，高声呼喊十六：“十六！卫生间备用钥匙你放哪了！老白好像有点不对！”

“怎么了怎么了？白哥哥怎么了？”十六拿着备用钥匙应声而来，挤开瓦不管插进钥匙想要开门。

门锁转动的声音似乎惊动了老白，他猛然跳起来，慌张地把裤子提起来：“别进来别进来！我没事！”

门锁的转动声停了一下，就在老白还没来得及松口气的时候，随着咔哒一声，门应声而开。

也许是老白的表情太过于慌张苍白，瓦不管和十六死活不相信他什么事也没有的说法，无视他抗拒的姿态把他从上到下摸了一遍，摸到最后甚至有些意犹未尽，不过确实如老白所说，他们没发现亲爱的白哥哥有哪里不对。

就在老白以为能打发掉两个魔人的弟弟后，被他们的动静吵醒的甜瓜打着哈欠溜达来卫生间，歪着头盯着老白，还带着困意的声音仿佛一锤子砸在了老白头上：“白哥哥，你怎么一直攥着裤子，裆里藏什么大宝贝了吗？”

\-----------------

此时此刻老白僵硬地坐在床上，瓦不管单膝跪地握住他红肿的手给他上药，甜瓜和十六或坐或站在老白身边，四个人全都沉默着，诡异的粘稠的气氛在狭小的空间蔓延。

但这件事真的太——太突破认知和下限了，他们的白哥哥一觉醒来居然多了个如此旖旎的器官，除了还瘫在自己房间睡得人事不知的萤老板，三个血气方刚的大小伙子之所以还没有摁住老白操死他可能就是因为这件事情实在是让他们崩裂的三观还没有修复过来，甚至开始怀疑起自己唯物主义社会新青年的身份。

“那个……按照ACG游戏的尿性，大概明天你就会恢复的。”瓦不管攥着老白的手腕，像是无法忍受满室寂静般的开口，眼睛却忍不住不停的往他胯下瞄。

“白哥哥。”十六打断瓦不管干涩的话语，凑到老白身边揪住他衣角，把声音放软了带出了一丝撒娇的意味，“你昨天说的那句话，我可当真了啊~”

瓦不管无声倒抽一口气，神色复杂的瞥了眼十六。

“什么什么？你们在说什么啊？白哥哥昨天说了啥？”甜瓜一脸状况外，被瓦不管扯着拉到一边小声嘀咕。

“你他妈！我昨天说什么了，我什么都没说。”血色猛然上涌，老白拍开十六的手心虚的往旁边挪了挪，底裤蹭到那个新生的器官让老白头皮一炸，诡异而曼妙的感觉升腾而起，吓得他不敢再随便乱动。

得知昨天老白许下了什么不得了的诺言的甜瓜橡皮糖一样黏在老白身上：“白哥哥！来吧！正面上我！”

“你们是魔鬼吗！我那是玩笑！”

“白哥哥~那可是你亲口说的，你要欺骗你全直播间的粉丝吗？”

十六和甜瓜仗着可爱的长相和软萌的声线一左一右蹭在老白身边，嘴上撒着娇，手上却不由分说的伸进了老白松垮的海绵宝宝睡衣里。

自从他们五个人合租之后，几个人的心思谁不知道谁呀，只是老白怂，一直没敢正面回应，而这次奇特的事件也许就是给他们捅破最后一层窗户纸的绝佳机会。

也许是发生在自己身上的事太过惊悚让他还没反应过来，老白被十六和甜瓜哄着扒下睡衣睡裤的时候乖巧顺从得不行，抿着嘴眼眶红红的，哀怨的眼神透露出一股你们一群臭男人的谴责。

甜瓜被他的白哥哥萌得不要不要的，毛手毛脚的扑过去在他的眼睛上亲了一口，老白下意识的闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛一抖一抖的，被甜瓜逮住机会咬住了嘴唇。

这几个人里没人有经验，都只是随着本能行动，甜瓜像只小狗一样舔舐着老白嫣红的嘴唇，哄着他张开嘴让自己可以探进去，舌头交缠裹挟带出的唾液让老白无法吞咽，伴随着滋滋水声从唇角溢出。

十六顺着老白的脖子往下舔吻，在锁骨上狠狠吸出了一个痕迹。他满意的看着血色一点点在薄薄的皮肤下汇聚，像是在老白身上打下了自己的记号一般。

激烈而带着爱意的行为让老白的脑子有点迷糊，他低喘着挣脱开甜瓜黏糊的亲吻，余光瞥到静静站在一边看着他们的瓦不管。

“呜……管管？”

他的声音低哑煽情，蒙着水雾的眼睛像是渴求又像是求助一般。瓦不管一点点挪到床边，俯下身子，略显手足无措的捏了捏老白的手指。

“管管肯定是怂了！”甜瓜毫不留情的嘲笑他。

“闭嘴啊你才怂了！你个猪精！”瓦不管握紧了老白的手，嘴上和甜瓜呛着，眼睛却眨也不眨的盯着老白此刻的模样，这是他只有在春梦里才见过的景象，但春梦中的白哥哥总是若即若离，不像现在，就这么躺在这里，触手可及。

“欧的白，我……我们可以吗？”瓦不管低声询问他，正经起来的音色低沉而性感，热气吹到老白的耳朵里让他浑身一抖，忍不住缩了缩脖子。

这话问得太过认真，就像并不是在问这一次胡乱的性行为，而是某些更深层次的、关系更为密切的交缠一般。

甜瓜和十六也停下了手上的动作，亮晶晶的眼睛里带着如出一辙的小心翼翼看着他。

“……你们一群魔人，说的跟我拒绝了你们就不会动手了一样。”老白小声嘟囔着，眼神游移着揽过离他最新的十六，在他嘴角亲了一口。

这已经是他能做出的最大的让步了。

“白哥哥偏心！我也要嘛！”甜瓜扒拉开沉浸在被白哥哥亲了的喜悦中的狗十六，把脑袋伸到老白面前。

老白无奈的也在他脸上啾了一下：“你们能不能学学管管，像他一样优秀。”

“我不优秀，我只想日你。”瓦不管马上接话，用硬到痛的下体在老白腰上蹭了一下。

灼热透过牛仔裤蔓延到老白身上，鲜明的触感让老白脸上一红，连骂瓦不管是狗。

“这可不行，那欧的白就是被狗日的了呀。”瓦不管找回了平时隔着网线和老白互说逼话的感觉，这下更加肆无忌惮的揉捏着老白的乳肉，舔舐着已经被玩弄到挺立的乳头，看着潮红一点点在他过分白皙的身上浮现。

“啊……”乳头被拉扯啃咬带来的刺激让老白忍不住挺胸将自己送到瓦不管口中，酥麻的感觉从胸口扩散，老白的周身都热了起来，情欲一丝丝上头，他感觉自己那个不该存在的地方突然开始不住收缩，从更深处的地方透出一股让人难耐的麻痒感，连软绵的性器都开始忍不住充血。

两条细白的腿忍不住夹紧了轻轻磨蹭，轻微红肿的嘴唇里漏出细细的喘息低吟，老白不可置信的发现有什么东西从体内不受控制的往外流淌，沾湿了内裤。

像是知道老白现在尴尬的状态，一只手暗戳戳的摸上了老白内裤的边缘，尽管夹紧的双腿造成了一些阻碍，但内裤还是被脱了下去，挂在了一只骨节分明的脚踝上。

分开老白双腿的那一瞬间，三个处男齐齐倒抽了口气，脸上泛起痴迷的薄红。

那简直是他们内心深处最隐晦最不可告人的性幻想里都不可能会出现的美景——半充血的性器微微挺立着，瑟缩着掩盖着下方新生的湿漉漉的花穴，丝丝水液从里面分泌出来，沾染得周围的耻毛湿漉漉的，过多的液体顺着滑落下去，濡湿了隐藏在臀缝中的后穴。

或许是被盯着的时间太长了，老白羞赧的想要合上腿，可是钳固住他小腿的手劲太大，无论如何他也挣扎不开，只好又羞又急的开口：“有什么好看的啊！要上就快上！”

他一急声音就忍不住抬高，平时刻意压低的声音便奶声奶气了起来，此刻配上眼角和脸颊飞起来的红晕，整个人便散发出一股诱人而不自知的气息来。

“上上上，现在就上。”瓦不管赶紧给老白顺毛，心甘情愿的被白了一眼又踹了一下。

十六细细吻着老白，唇齿交融的感觉太过美好，让他有一股安心感。甜瓜一边吸吮着他充血的乳粒一边握着他半硬的性器撸动着，上下的敏感处同时被玩弄，让老白很快就陷入了情欲，细瘦的腰随着甜瓜的动作绷紧放松，挺着胯想要得到更多的快感。

瓦不管跪坐在老白双腿之间，把他细白的双腿架到自己的臂弯里。老白的腿也是他性幻想中的一部分，这双腿他曾在直播时说过简直跟女孩子的腿一样漂亮，其实在他说那句话的时候他几乎都要硬了。此时这双腿随着甜瓜和十六的动作时而颤抖时而绷紧，脚背绷成了一个优美的弧度，连粉嫩的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，看得瓦不管气血上涌。

于是他毫不犹豫的托着老白的屁股把他下半身抬高，让老白把腿架在他的臂弯里，俯下身试探着舔了一口那个被刺激得不住流水的小巧器官。

“呜——别、别舔……”老白扭头从十六的亲吻中挣脱开带着哭腔呻吟出声。那个新生的小东西实在是太过敏感了，而他作为一个男人也从来没有体验过这种诡异又激烈的快感。

瓦不管只是深深看了一眼深陷情欲的老白，舌头再次紧贴上了小巧的花穴，用上了他从里番上学到的所有技巧吸吮舔弄拍打着敏感至极的花穴，甚至舔开了两片瑟缩的贝肉把舌尖深入进了狭窄的甬道里。

“哈啊啊啊！！求你、别…不要呜——”老白快要被这奇妙的快感逼疯了，他哀哀叫着掐紧了十六的手臂，生理性的泪水顺着眼角落下，被十六爱怜的轻轻吻去了。

尽管他拼命挣扎着，可敌不过体育生强劲有力的桎梏，瓦不管用大拇指分开被舔弄得一塌糊涂的阴唇，粗糙的舌苔狠狠舔了一下缀在顶端的小巧的花核，而此同时甜瓜恶意的拨开硬挺的性器上薄薄的皮，对着柔嫩的小孔狠狠研磨了一下——

“呜——！！！”老白连呼吸都梗在了喉咙里，腰肢猛然挺了起来绷得紧紧的，浊白的液体飞溅在甜瓜脸上。

“白哥哥，这是你自己的东西哦，你不帮我清理下吗？”甜瓜凑到老白身边，亲昵的蹭了蹭他。

老白刚经历过他二十五年人生中最令人崩溃的一次高潮，糊成一片的脑子还没回过神来，听到甜瓜这话只是迷茫的看了他一眼，伸出舌头小猫似的舔了一下甜瓜脸上自己射出的浊液，然后露出了一副一点也不好吃的委屈表情，可还是一点一点给甜瓜舔干净了。

十六眼疾手快捏住老白的下巴，逼他张开嘴，看着丝丝白浊一点点从他的舌头滑进喉咙深处，随着喉结小幅度的动了一下，咽了下去。

“我日。”瓦不管喉头动了动，眼神一瞬间沉得仿佛要把老白一口吞下。他抹了把老白屁股上沾着的乱七八糟的水液，并起两指伸进了老白紧窄的花穴里。

被舌头狠狠玩弄过的花穴不住收缩吸吮着手指，饱胀感带出的快感让老白发出煽情的呻吟。

“白哥哥，你都被我的手指插得湿透了。”瓦不管压低身子，把老白几乎折成两半，抽出湿淋淋的手指展现给老白看，声音因为情欲而嘶哑，“我还没插进去呢，这么爽吗？”

“闭嘴……！”好不容易从上一轮高潮中恢复了些神智的老白脸红成一片。他本来就白，染上羞赧的红后整个人看上去粉粉嫩嫩的，就像一块可口的小点心。

“我才不要，欧的白你就是喜欢被我摸。”瓦不管屈起手指，看着老白因为他的动作而哼出声，心里满满都是成就感，他用两指撑开狭窄的穴道，又探进去一指。三根手指把他心爱的白哥哥体内搅得汁水淋漓，随着他抽插的动作过多的液体不住的顺着手腕滑落。

更深处的地方传来的瘙痒让他难耐的扭动着身子想要更加凑近瓦不管的手指，瓦不管却在这时抽出了手指，三两下扒下了裤子，把粗壮的性器抵在柔嫩的阴唇间：“我要进去了。”

像是宣示主权般，严丝合缝将他填满。

“啊！！”疼痛伴随着欢愉的刺激让老白高昂的叫了起来。瓦不管也再也无法忍耐，咬牙把自己一口气送进了深处，囊袋拍在白皙的臀瓣上发出“啪”的一声，凌乱的耻毛贴在了充血的花核上，过度的刺激让老白几乎昏死过去。

缓过不应期的性器又渐渐抬头，粉嫩的顶端还挂着上一轮残留的精液，十六轻轻揉捏两下，低头含住了顶端，同时脱下裤子拉过老白的手给自己手淫着。

甜瓜的脸上也染上了薄薄的红晕，兴奋的扭过老白的头，粗长的性器抵在老白的唇角，软着声音跟他撒娇：“白哥哥给我舔一舔嘛，我好难受哦。”

瓦不管不爽的微微抽出肉棒，再狠狠的凿了进去。

突如其来的撞击让老白失声呻吟，被甜瓜逮住机会捅进了嘴里。

老白在三个人身下发出软绵的呜咽，臀缝里都是瓦不管抽插带出来的淫水，细腻的皮肤包裹了一层晶亮的汗液，从里到外都湿淋淋的，嘴里还艰难地裹挟着甜瓜高热的肉棒，整个人都仿佛置身云端一般。

瓦不管心里喜欢的不行，一想到自己是老白第一个男人，他是属于自己的，满足感就充盈整个胸腔，于是变本加厉的折腾他，阴茎一次次破开丝缎般柔软的内部，操得老白不住的往外淌着爱液。

老白彻底沦陷了，连被十六试探着沾着体液插进后穴的手指都似乎没有感觉到。十六小心的一点点开拓着紧致湿热的穴口，他已经被撩得不行了，仅仅是手无法让他满足，他想进到他的白哥哥体内，与他合二为一。

也许是新生的花穴已经被操透了，后穴也不再紧闭，甚至渴求一般的蠕动吸吮起来，十六的三根手指插在里面感受到内壁的热情纠缠，于是便更加激烈急切的搅动着手指，找寻着那个潜藏在身体深处能让他的白哥哥更加愉快的那一点。

就在前列腺被小十六狠狠按住高速摩擦的那一瞬，老白含着甜瓜的性器模模糊糊哭喊着达到了高潮。

老白快疯了，刚达到高潮的身体酥软到无力挣扎，可快感依旧在体内堆积，他的神智已经被操弄到飞出天际，想要出口的求饶被甜瓜一个大力顶弄捅回了喉咙，发出的只有带着哭腔的破碎呻吟。

瓦不管粗重的喘息着掐紧老白的腿，他也快到了，老白高潮后绷紧痉挛的身体搅得他爽到头皮发麻，咬得死紧的软肉却被他强行破开，狠狠的捅进了最深处爆发。

那一瞬间，瓦不管觉得自己的龟头似乎碰到了一个无比柔嫩舒服至极的地方。

“……老白，我碰到你的子宫了吗？你会怀孕吗？”

瓦不管俯下身子靠近老白耳边，脸颊上的汗水顺着挺立的鼻尖滴下，他轻喘着低声询问着，眼睛却亮得出奇，本来只是普通的开黄腔却硬生生带上了一丝认真一般让老白打了个哆嗦。

老白吐出甜瓜的肉棒，被撑开过久的口腔一时合不拢，过多的涎水与性器藕断丝连带出口腔，淫荡的一塌糊涂。

“嗯……瓦不管、你个魔人说什么呢……”

刚刚一轮的快感让老白爽到现在大腿内侧还在痉挛，尤其是最后瓦不管内射的时候那一下……他不敢去想自己体内到底多了个什么玩意儿，但快感是真实到恐怖的，甚至让他有种希望再被碰一碰那里的感觉……

而被十六扩张好的后穴更是开始空虚了起来。

“我日……你们到底把我弄成什么样了……”老白想把自己蜷起来，他不敢相信自己的身体居然会淫荡到这种地步，明明在同居之前还相信自己是个钢铁直男。

“这说明白哥哥的身体爱我们呀。”十六赶紧扑上去抱住老白，亲昵的蹭了蹭他汗湿的脸颊，一只手却不怀好意的摸上了老白湿软的后穴，两指稍稍撑开后，把自己硬到炸的性器缓缓插了进去。

饱胀感让老白轻轻哼了一声。他已经很累了，可花穴里瓦不管还堵着没有退出，精液被堵死在体内无法排出，粘腻感让老白皱着眉推他，哑着声音发脾气。

“瓦不管你给我出去，难受死了……我累死了不想做了。”

“这可使不得呀白鸽鸽，你们做这种好玩的事居然不叫我，我要哭了。”

老白刚落的话音被推开门进来的流萤打断了。

流萤当然也是存着对老白不可告人的心思搬来合租的，只是他没有想到自己一觉醒来世界都变了。

萤老板虚心跟溜着鸟的甜瓜请教，甜瓜拍着萤老板的肩膀跟他解释了一下来龙去脉，期间等得不耐烦了的十六从瓦不管怀里接过了软成一滩的老白，没有性器堵住的花穴一股股往外淌出白浊，沾湿了凌乱成一团的床铺。

十六用老白觉得舒服的力道一下下刺戳着他的敏感点，满意的看着他刚消退不久的红晕再次一点点蔓延开来。

老白难耐的哼出声，被十六从背后抱着分开双腿，展现在姗姗来迟的流萤面前。

“啊！我以后再也不随便鸽你们了，没有参与白男的第一次肯定是鸽神给我的惩罚。”

流萤装作哭着凑近了老白，早在刚进门就一柱擎天的状态让老白翻了个白眼抬起虚软的手臂挂到了流萤脖子上。

“呜……要做、快点做，我要困死了……啊……”

抬高的声线又软又奶，流萤目不转睛的盯着刚被瓦不管狠狠疼爱过的花穴，充血肿胀的穴口散发着淫靡高热的气息，随着收缩汩汩往外淌着夹杂着白液的淫水。

流萤吞了口口水，放出被内裤勒到痛的阴茎就抵在了瑟缩的小口上。

“老白，叫叫我呗？”

“呜…？萤萤……”老白被十六缓慢而温柔的操弄玩到失神，奶声奶气的发出个疑惑的泣音软着嗓子喊他。

流萤那一瞬间觉得自己的心被击中了，下身却愈加坚硬，狠狠凿进了已经被彻底开发了的花穴内，傲人的尺寸让老白仰起头发出一声哭吟，瓦不管凑上去含住他胸前挺立充血的乳头，握住他半挺的性器轻轻揉弄。

甜瓜委屈的跪在老白身边，小脸皱成一团：“白哥哥，我还硬着呢……”

老白眼角和鼻尖带着情欲的红晕，半垂着湿漉漉的睫毛看了眼甜瓜，像是不知道面前的是什么东西一样，颤颤巍巍的伸舌舔了口甜瓜粗壮的性器，被甜瓜哄着含了进去。

全身上下的洞都被侵占，老白浑浊的大脑觉得自己仿佛成了一个性爱娃娃，被翻来覆去的操弄。

十六和流萤的性器中间正好隔着老白的前列腺，两人随便一下就能顶弄到那最脆弱敏感的一块，同时流萤每一下还刻意从老白花穴中的敏感点蹭过，每一下都让老白觉得自己几乎要死过去了，比之前猛烈千百倍的快感让他哪哪儿都在出水，花穴中的淫水和肠液刚一淌出就被囊袋拍出水花，汗水随着他的挣扎在床上洇出一个个水点。

剧烈的快感让他拼命哭着吸吮甜瓜的肉棒，甜瓜咬着牙往里面顶了一下，深喉带来的刺激让甜瓜缓了好一会才忍住没射出来。

流萤发了狠一般连续捣弄了几十下才好不容易缓解了心头的焦灼之情，刚刚有几下他也顶到了瓦不管触碰过的那个地方，不过他什么也没说，只是深深看了老白一眼，架起老白的双腿让他搭在自己的肩膀上，和十六前后夹着老白凶猛的冲刺着。

作为一个处男他们已经超常发挥了，埋在老白身体里的感觉太过美妙，加上这个愿意被他们胡乱折腾的人又是被他们放在心里那么久的人，十六和流萤也快到极限了。

于是他们更加发了狠的往深处捣弄，甚至刻意同时碾压着那块敏感至极的软肉，想要逼出他们的爱人最放荡的一面。

老白几乎喘不上气，连呼吸都破碎了，只能无助的扯进床单，连指节都痉挛着泛了白。瓦不管赶紧拉过老白的手与他十指相扣，一手加快了抚慰老白性器的速度。

快感顺着四肢百骸遍布全身，老白现在已经敏感到不管触碰到哪都会有快感的地步，他的眼前一片白光，鼻尖呼吸到的是男性浓烈的气息，整个人都酥软到无力抵抗，只能任由快感的浪潮把自己淹没。

他握紧了瓦不管的手，想等着高潮的到来。

“呜！！！！”

老白闭紧眼发出一声悲鸣，腰肢猛地挺起，抖得像是一片寒风中的落叶，他想要哭叫着让流萤松开手，可塞满嘴的性器堵得严丝合缝让他什么话都说不出来。

“你做什么？”瓦不管不悦的看着流萤掐住了老白性器的根部，有些心疼的看了眼脸都哭花了的老白。

“老白，试试看用这里高潮吧？”流萤带着慵懒语调的音色是他的特点，此时满含情欲凑近了老白的耳朵杀伤力更是翻了一番。

老白似乎总算听明白了流萤的意思，拼命扭着腰想要挣扎开来，可是两个大男孩前后紧紧桎梏住了他，让他根本没有逃脱的余地。

流萤和十六对视一眼，挺腰开始了最后的冲刺。流萤一手掐住老白的性器，一手拨开掩盖住花核的薄薄皮肉，近乎残忍的轻轻捏住无所不用其极的揉捻拨弄。

那一瞬间老白连呼吸都停止了，浑身绷得几乎快要断裂，唯独花穴后穴和嘴里缠绵的死死吸吮住把他折腾得要死要活的阴茎。

浓烈的酸涩感从身体深处迸发，裹挟着强烈的快感想要冲出体内，却因为阴茎被堵死，只能掉头换了个方向，从他那新生的性器官中喷发。

流萤感觉到一股热流直直浇上自己的龟头，过度的刺激让他抵在那个小嘴一样的子宫口释放了出来。

因为另类的高潮而骤然收紧的口腔把甜瓜榨了出来，甜瓜长叹一声抽出了疲软的性器。被快感刺激到近乎崩溃的老白一时合不上的嘴巴，舌尖微吐，唾液和着白浊刚要滑出就被甜瓜捏着下巴闭上了嘴。

老白还未从高潮中缓过来，只是缓缓的茫然的看了眼甜瓜，像是不知道怎么办才好的含着满口的白浊，腮帮子都微微鼓了起来。

“咽下去嘛白哥哥~白哥哥我爱你~”

于是小巧的喉结轻轻一动，满口的浊液尽数吞进了肚子里。

在场几人都呼吸一滞。他们都没想到被操到迷糊了的老白在床上居然会如此听话。简直可爱到让他们想再来几轮。

“老白，我爱你。”流萤意犹未尽的抱住老白，终于松开了掐紧老白性器的手。蔫巴巴的肉棒抽搐了一下，缓缓淌出了一道清澈泛黄的液体。

“白哥哥，我也爱你！我一直都好爱好爱你的~”十六也发泄在了老白体内，从后面搂着他告白，声线软萌又可爱。

老白已经几乎快要睡过去了，听到几个弟弟们轮番的告白，勉强撑起眼皮看向了一直在身边默默抚慰自己的瓦不管。

瓦不管赶紧粘过来伸手一捞把老白从流萤和十六怀里抱出来。

“……你们几个臭男人。”老白闭着眼迷迷糊糊的说，声音里带着浓烈的睡意和淡淡的未消散的情欲，声音轻到不凑近就几乎听不见了。

“是是是我们是臭男人，对不起宝贝我们是太激动了。”瓦不管赶紧小声哄着快到极限了的老白。

“……我的床都脏了。”委屈，奶声奶气。

“我们给洗我们给洗！保证弄得干干净净！”甜瓜赶紧表态，生怕他的白哥哥不高兴了。

“……你们还让我尿在床上了……”声音快哭了。

“我们错了我们错了！都是我们的错！”流萤赶紧接上，顺便装模作样的打了一下十六。

“你他妈！明明是你——”十六刚想发作又赶紧瞄了眼老白，把未说完的话咽进肚子里。

“……再跟你们做……我就是狗……”轻飘飘的尾音散落在空气中，怀里的人已经睡着了。

四个还清醒的面面相觑，抱着去洗澡的抱着去洗澡，收拾床铺的收拾床铺，打扫卫生的打扫卫生，但每个人心里都愉快极了，甚至因为谁抱老白去洗澡而差点打了起来，最后由瓦不管胜出，美滋滋的抱着白宝贝进了浴室。

至于第二天恢复正常了的老白浑身酸痛躺在干干净净的床上痛骂排排跪成一排的四个狗男人就是后话了。

END


End file.
